Feu de glace ( Toshiro Hitsugaya love story )
by LeviLover1
Summary: Yuzu Megami est le nouveau capitaine de la division n 5, elle a des pouvoirs qu'elles ne veut dévoiler à personne. Toshiro Hitsugaya est le célèbre capitaine de la division n 10 au coeur de glace. Que va t-il se passer quand ces deux là vont se retrouver à gérer ensemble le division n 3 ? Une aventure palpitante à ne pas manquer !


Toshiro PDV

Je remplissai mes papiers, seul, Matsumoto étant je ne sais où. Un coup donné sur la porte de mon bureau me fit lever la tête.

-Entrez!

-Capitaine. Le commandant Yamamoto souhaite voir tout les capitaines et vices capitaines sur le champ.

-Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il est rare que le commandant veuille nous voir tous. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

-Capitaine! Vous voilà! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Dit Rangiku

-Matsumoto ! Ne serais ce pas plutôt à moi de dire ça !

-Bon, on y va à cette réunion ou quoi ! Vite !

Nous sommes dans la salle de réunion, où tout le monde est aligné en deux colones, chacune sur un des côté de la pièce. Les capitaines devant et les vices capitaines derrière eux.

Enfin, le commandant Yamamoto arriva.

-Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, pour vous présenter le nouveau capitaine de la division n°5, après ces trentes années de recherches, nous avons enfin trouvé. Momo Hinamori ayant été considérée trop faible pour cette tâche, nous nous etions chargé nous même de trouver un remplaçant. Malheureusement, le poste de capitaine de la 3 ème division est encore vacant, nous avons donc décidé que cette division sera gérée par deux capitaines, Yuzu Megami, capitaine de la division n°5 et Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la division n°10.

Quoi ?! Une division à gérer en plus !? Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi...

-Maintenant je vais vous présenter Yuzu Megami. Sors.

Une petite fille d'à peu près l'âge de neuve ans, se tenait devant nous. Quel choc! Une aussi petite fille ! ( j'ai grandi! Je fais 1m68!). Elle s'aggripait à l'hakama du commandant en se cachant. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus fluos et transparents, ils étaient envoûtant. On ne voyait pas ses mains, elles étaient recouvertes de gangs. Elle portait dans son dos, un immense rouleau de parchemin dans lequel était entouré son zanpakuto.

-Je..je..je m'appelle...Yuzu Meeegamii. Je s-suis le noouveau c-capitaine de la division n°n°5.

Ça commence bien...

Yuzu PDV

-Je..je..je m'appelle...Yuzu Meeegamii. Je s-suis le noouveau c-capitaine de la division n°n°5.

Je n'arrive pas à parler devant autant de gens ! C'est impossible !

J'entendis des murmures dans la salle.

Un capitaine se leva, il avait une coupe de cheveux bizarre et était très grand.

-Je suis Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la division n ° 11. Je veux voir si tu es à la hauteur de ce rang ! Combats moi !

Je me tourna vers le commandant, il me donna son affirmation d'un signe de tête.

Mais avant que je puisse accepter, une alarme sonna.

-Nous sommes attaqués ! La Soul Society est attaquée !

-Je veux que tout ceux ici présents aillent sur place, formant une équipe de deux capitaines ainsi que leurs vices capitaines ! Trouvez les intrus et tuez les ! Capitaine Megami, vous allez pouvoir faire vos preuves.

-Hum!

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle se repartirent en groupe de deux, à la fin, il ne resta qu'un capitaine aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoises magnifiques...sa vice capitaine, une femme aux formes très développées, et une jeune fille s'appelant Hinamori, ma vice capitaine.

-Je suppose que nous sommes ensemble. Je suis Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la division n°10, et voici Rangiku Matsumoto, ma vice capitaine.

-Enchantée...

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le centre de la Soul Society, où est présente la forte pression spirituelle des intrus. Les autres capitaines s'étant deja dirigé vers les autres côté de la ville.

Lorsque nous arrivons, deux formes flottent dans les airs, ce sont...Comment est ce possible ?!

-Des Hollowares ! Hitsugaya et moi dirent en même temps.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hinamori

-Des shinigamis qui ont signé un contrat avec un Menos, ils leurs accordent leur pouvoir de shinigami et leur corps, et le Menos devra exécuter un de leur souhait. Ils sont pratiquement invincibles, car les deux pouvoirs sont combinés.

-Comment une chose pareille est possible ! Comment des shinigamis peuvent ils faire ça ! Répondit Hinamori

-Trêve de bavardage. Vous trois, restez là, vous serez à l'abri. Nous dit Hitsugaya

-Hors de question, je vais me battre !

-C'est trop dangereux, tu est trop...jeune.

-Je te rappelle que je suis capitaine !

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je suppose que sous cette forme tu me laisseras me battre! Rirîsu! (Libération)

Je retrouve la taille normale de mon corps, c'est à dire 1m63. Je prends toujours ma forme d'enfant je préfère, c'est plus pratique.

PDV Hitsugaya

Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas sa vrai forme ! Elle s' est bien moquée de nous ! Mais je dois dire...qu'elle est sublime.

-Alors? Je peux combattre ?

\- ...D'accord, mais ne prend aucun risque !

-Ça marche! Je prend celui de droite !

Elle s' envole dans le ciel, et je la rejoins.

J'attaque le miens par derrière, il ne m'a même pas vu...je le tranche en deux. C'est déjà fini ! Ça devait être un shinigami très faible. Megami à pris le plus fort...

Ils sont encore en train de discuter.

-Eh gamine ! Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec ton joli minois !

-Je te battrai, et sans même sortir mon zanpakuto ! Elle retira ses gants et les jeta par terre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ! Elle veut se faire tuer !

Elle ne tenta que des attaques directes sur l'Holloware, mais qui ratèrent . Pourquoi ne sors t-elle donc pas son zanpakuto ?!

Elle toucha enfin son adversaire avec sa main, mais il se passait rien. C'était avant qu'un trou commence à se former sur le torse de l'ennemi. Il devint de plus en plus grand, il criait de douleur. Elle garda sa main sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

-Juste un de mes pouvoir.

-Comment as tu fais ?

-J'ai juste concentré mon énergie dans ma main.

Elle remetta ses gants. Je suis sûre que ce pouvoir est la raison pour laquelle elle les porte.

PDV Yuzu

Je ne peux rien toucher avec mes mains sans la crainte de tout détruire. Je hais ce pouvoir.


End file.
